With the development of the logistics industry, pallet containers have been widely applied in the container transportation area due to their detachable and collapsible features. FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic view of a detachable pallet container that is commonly used at present. As show in FIG. 1A, the detachable pallet container 100 comprises a base 110, a pair of sidewalls 120 and a pair of end walls 130. The pair of sidewalls 120 is detachably arranged at one pair of opposite edges of the base 110, while the pair of end walls 130 is detachably arranged at the other pair of opposite edges of the base 110. After assemblage, adjacent sidewalls 120 and end walls 130 are tightly connected by a lockset 140 or by other means to form a space for cargo storage and transportation, and in the case of empty container, they can be detached and collapsed onto the base for the convenience of warehouse storage and centralized transportation.
FIG. 1B is an enlarged view of the lockset part in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1B, the lockset comprises a lock bracket 141, a lock rod 142, a hook part 143 and a handle 144. The lock bracket 141 is arranged on the side wall 120, and the lock rod 142 is movably and rotatably provided within the lock bracket 141. On one end of the lock rod 142 for connecting to the end wall 130 is arranged the hook part 143 such that the hook part 143 is perpendicularly connected to the lock rod 142. On the lock rod 142 is also disposed a handle 144 for driving the lock rod 143 to move along its extending direction and to rotate circumferentially. In addition, on the end wall 130 is arranged an oblong thorough-hole 131 matching in shape with the hook part 143. After assembly, the handle 144 is firstly lifted until it is perpendicular to the sidewall 120, then moved so as to enable the hook part 143 to pass through the oblong through-hole 131 on the end wall 130, and then rotated by 90° downwards to enable the hook part 143 to hook onto the side edge of the oblong through-hole 131, hence connecting the end wall 130 and the sidewall 120.
Not withstanding the simple structure of the abovementioned lockset, this locket still has the following defects to overcome for the purpose of improvement: the lockset has a relatively large size, which has to consume a great deal of material; limited by the thickness of the side wall 120, the size of the hook part 143 and the diameter of the lock rod 142 are both relatively small, thus resulting in relatively poor rigidity and being liable to distort; the lock bracket 141 adopts a cantilever structure to support the lock rod 142, and consequently, the lock bracket 141 is liable to distort under the tension from the lock rod 142; after the hook part 143 hooks onto the side edge of the oblong through-hole 131 to connect the end wall 130 and the sidewall 120, there exists activity space along the length of the oblong through-hole 131, and when there is only one pair of end walls 130 or one pair of sidewalls 120 fixed to the base plate 110, the walls not fixed thereto will move up and down relative to the fixed walls, thus impairing the stacking stability of the detachable pallet container, while the play of end walls or sidewalls in the process of transportation will affect the cargo contained therein; in addition, in the closing of locksets, only one lockset can be operated at a time, and therefore, the efficiency is very low.
Therefore, a lockset and a detachable pallet container using this locket are required to solve the abovementioned problems.